Until nowadays, as a device for incinerating waste, representatively, there is known the one that has a structure the section of which is illustrated in FIG. 2.
In this FIG. 2, a combustible waste that has been supplied from waste throw-in ports 5, 5′ into a combustion chamber 2 of a combustion furnace 1 is mixed with an air fed from an air take-in port 11 to be burned and the combustion ash that has generated is passed through a hem portion 4 of a hood 3 and is accumulated on the bottom portion of the combustion furnace to be taken out from discharging doors 6, 6′.
On the other hand, the exhaust smoke that has occurred due to the combustion, passing through a large number of windows 7, . . . formed in the hood 3, is fed into a heating chamber 8 and is heated there by means of a burner 9. After being burned, the exhaust smoke passes through a chimney member 10. Then, after being cooled by a cooling pipe 12, the exhaust smoke is discharged to outside the device due to the action of an exhaust fan 13.
However, in the above-described method, inevitably, the combustion temperature fluctuates due to the kind of a relevant waste, the water portion contained therein, and the combustion conditions. As a result, it is impossible to make complete combustion of the exhaust smoke and make it smokeless. Also, for completely thermally decomposing the dioxin that is posing a social problem as the harmful substance, using a high temperature of 1400° C. or more is needed. However, in the method like that, it is difficult to obtain such a high temperature and, therefore, it was impossible to prevent the environmental pollution resulting from the exhaust smoke containing therein dioxin.